1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image processing apparatus that perform calibration to maintain image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image quality in an image forming apparatus changes due to the environment where the image forming apparatus is used and the use status of the image forming apparatus. Further, image quality also changes due to the type of recording medium that is used. Therefore, it is necessary to change an image conversion condition and an image formation condition depending on the environment and the use status (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 07-261479). Similarly, it is necessary to add an image conversion condition and an image formation condition according to the type of recording medium that is used (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-287217).
Calibration to change an image conversion condition and an image formation condition depending on the environment and the use status needs to be performed at an appropriate timing, in order to maintain uniform image quality. In addition, it is assumed that the type of recording medium that was used in the last calibration, and the type of recording medium that is used in this calibration are the same. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 07-261479, it is assumed that a specific recording medium is used every time calibration is performed. In the invention of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-287217, the same type of recording medium as the added medium needs to be prepared every time to perform calibration with regard to an arbitrary recording medium that has been added. It should be noted that if calibration is performed using a different type of recording medium, for example, the amount of applied toner may be insufficient, or the amount of applied toner determined by performing calibration may exceed the allowable range of the amount of applied toner determined when designing the image forming apparatus. This means that image quality cannot be maintained. If it is possible to perform calibration with regard to a desired recording medium using a different type of recording medium, an operator will find it convenient.
In view of this, a feature of the present invention is a solution for at least one of the above problems and other problems. For example, a feature of the present invention is enabling the performance of calibration for making the characteristics of an image forming apparatus and operation thereof appropriate, using an arbitrary recording medium. It should be noted that the other problems would be understood through the entire specification.